The Hunter and the Beast
by The Blazer
Summary: Just a quick story I finished a while back. About the hunter, Klofange and his nemesis, Dyris. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Well, I was just thinking of Xiaolin Showdown the other day, and the episode _Screams of the Siren _was really the only episode I could remember. I found it on YouTube and gave it another watch, and totally loved it. I really started to like the Hunter, Klofange. Heck, he's so awesome, I had to write a story about him! Enjoy.

* * *

A frightened mermaid swam nervously through the Arctic ocean. She looked behind her and saw a large man jumping from iceberg to iceberg with incredible speed. He was still chasing her. If she was out of the water, she would be a very formidable opponent to the warrior like hunter. For when she left the water, her true form as a giant sea monster would be revealed. They had fought like this just a moment ago, but it had only slowed down the hunter. To anyone else's eye, the mermaid would look as a frightened and defenseless sea maiden. But the hunter known as Klofange knew better. For as the mermaid Dyris was the last of her kind, he was also the last of his own. He had been trained to hunt mermaids for as long as he could remember. He was always trained to not let the mermaid's beauty fool him, a mistake even a few of his brothers and fathers had fallen to. A mistake Klofange vowed to never make. For it seemed that only his kin knew the true danger of the mermaid. And the mermaids knew it. The two kinds had managed to almost completely destroy each other, and now only two remained. Klofange managed to cause Dyris to panic, and swim into a cave with a dead end. This was it. Riding the world of these evil monsters. He had tracked her all the way across the ocean to here in the arctic. And now he had her. And then the avalanche hit.

* * *

The next thing Klofange knew, he was falling out of a small iceberg and landing on an icecap. He looked forward, wanting to know his surroundings. A few yards ahead of him, he saw four people. One was tall and wore a strange hat, another was very small and had strangely yellow skin, one was a girl, wearing clothing he had never seen before, who was next to a small green dragon. In the water he saw one more. And that's when he saw the mermaid. His mind immediately set on his mission.  
"Dyris." he said loud enough for her to hear.  
All five of them turned, surprised. Dyris gasped.  
"Oh no!" she said.  
Klofange launched four explosives from his gauntlet at the beast. The tall one with the hat pulled out a large metal glove.  
"Glove of Jisaku!" he yelled.  
Klofange's explosives were attracted to the glove. The hunter grimaced, she already had four on her side.  
"No! They're explosive!" said Dyris.  
The hunter was almost impressed by the way she knew his weapons.  
"Ju-Ju Fly Trap!" yelled the girl.  
A small swarm of insects flew around the explosives. Shen Gong Wu. Klofange had heard of these mystical items before. If one had them all he could rule the world. Not like he cared though. He had his mind set. Klofange jumped for the mermaid with his three headed spear at the ready with a furious war cry.  
"Sword of The Storm!" yelled the boy in the water.  
The force of the wind coming from the sword sent Klofange flying backwards. Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulders while in mid-air.  
"What be this?" he asked.  
A pale young man flew up next to him.  
"It be Jack. Jack be impressed. Let's chat." he said.

* * *

Later, Jack had taken Klofange back to his base of operation. It was filled with technology that was more advanced than he was used to. Klofange set his weapons down in a table with a large map on it. At least the world lay out hadn't changed. As he set down his spear, the ghost like figure he heard's name was Wuya, flew up beside him.  
"What does that one do?" she asked.  
"You'll see soon enough, if you don't leave me be!" he responded impatiently.  
He heard Jack say that they would team up and grab lots of Shen Gong Wu. Klofange grabbed him with the barrel like end of his spear and drew him closer to him.  
"Hear me once!" said Klofange. "Don't have no wants for Shen Gong Wu. I want only the mermaid."  
"I think I know where to find her." Jack said between strained breaths.

Jack lead them to the Xiaolin Temple, where they group brought the mermaid. He, Jack, and Wuya watched the temple from a mountain top. Klofange spotted the mermaid speaking with the girl he saw at the Arctic.  
"Ya did good Jack." Klofange said.  
"He knows my name!" Jack said to Wuya.  
Klofange took out his spy-glass to get a better look at his surroundings.  
"I will rid the world of the mermaid, and anyone fool enough to stand in my way." he said while watching the mermaid from afar.

* * *

When Dusk fell, Jack agreed to be the distraction while Klofange went after the mermaid. When the Jackbots attacked, Klofange jumped to a rooftop and continued jumping from structure to structure heading for the mermaid. Klofange jumped down to the ground and continued sprinting to the beast's location. When he did, the small one ran in front of him. "Prepare to suffer a humiliating-"  
Klofange quickly shot a net onto him and kept running. "Defeat." the small one finished. The boy who was in the water ran up beside him. "Hold on Dyris! I'll save you!"  
Klofange nonchalantly shot a tether at him, causing him to fall. When he finally reached the pool, the tall one with the hat stepped in front of him.  
"NOT." he said. "Can't let you hurt the lady partn-"  
Klofange grabbed him with the end of his spear and flung him into a nearby statue. The boy kicked the upper half of the statue at the large hunter. Klofange simply grabbed it, and threw it back at him.

Klofange finally approached the pool, and gave an angry snarl.  
"The mermaid be gone!" he yelled as he threw his arms in the air.  
"But how is that possible? How could she travel out if water?" he heard a voice ask behind him.  
"There be your lady." Klofange said as he turned and pointed to a trail of water that lead to huge claw marks in the ground.  
"A monster." he continued. "Perhaps the most dangerous this world's ever seen."

* * *

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Klofange assisted the monks tracking Dyris, which led them back to the Arctic Ocean. The small boy fought the Mermaid in a Xiaolin Showdown, to which he won. "Ya'd of made a fine beast hunter." said Klofange to Omi.  
"And you, a noble Xiaolin Dragon. Perhaps we could-" Omi was cut short by a loud roar from a distance.  
The beast would not go quietly, and rose to attack the monks yet again. Klofange gestured for the monks to leave. It was his turn now...  
"Avast, ye beast!" yelled the hunter.  
Dyris rose, and roared.  
"Now you've got business to settle with Klofange!"  
The hunter shot three explosives at the giant monster, and jumped at her. Klofange pressed a button on his harpoon, causing it to uncoil into a rope. The hunter coiled the rope into the monster's mouth, holding her back, giving the monks time to escape.  
Klofange saw the small boy run into the cave again.  
"No!" yelled the hunter.  
Omi stopped.  
"Ya know how it must end for me and the beast." said Klofange.  
Omi looked surprised, as the other monks dragged him away.  
The monster's frantic movements caused to ice cave to start to collapse. Eventually crumbling, and sinking into the ocean, bringing the two frozen enemies with it.  
The monks viewed this sight from a distance.  
"Farewell, brave warrior." said Omi.

* * *

Klofange once again fell out of a small iceberg. It took him about a minute to gather his wits. He remembered the boy in a showdown with the beast, and then remembered himself holding the beast for the others to escape. The beast.

Klofange quickly looked around him. Searching for a sign of the mermaid. He heard a load roar behind him. Next thing he knew, he was being thrown into the air. Klofange landed on the ice cap hardly. He rose with a growl and saw the monster, Dyris infront of him.  
"Let's settle this, ye beast!" yelled the hunter.  
The monster roared, and Klofange let out a fierce battle cry as he charged ahead.

Klofange shot a set of three explosives at Dyris, which she managed to dodge. Klofange then jumped upon the side of the beast, and began stabbing it with his harpoon/spear hybrid. Dyris roared in pain and flung the hunger off. Growling, Klofange shot a tether to catch the beast's hands. It hit perfectly. Klofange sprinted back and stabbed the beast near the chest, and delivered a swift kick to the abdomen. This caused the nearby ice to break, and the beast to fall into the water.

The monster flew backwards into the water, changing back into a mermaid. The beaten, and wounded Sea Maiden attempted to swim away, but was caught in a net.  
"Ye'll not be gettin' away this time." said Klofange, raising his three headed spear.  
Klofange brought his spear down.

The water became tainted with black blood, killing any nearby fish. Finally, the beast was dead. Klofange looked upon the floating carcass of his enemy, finally at peace. The world had been rid of the mermaid. Finally. He had won. His brothers and fathers were avenged. And the world was a safer place.

As the great and powerful hunter looked across the arctic horizon, he wondered what he was to do. Perhaps learn what became of the Xiaolin Monks that aided him, and that he aided, if they were still around. A long journey ahead of him, Klofange walked away from the arctic center, triumphant, and victorious.

* * *

End.


End file.
